Merry Christmas
by LLTheWolf221
Summary: A special Christmas.


Christmas. A jolly occasion that brings people together. To some, it's all about receiving the best gifts. To others, it's about spending time with their loved ones. But, to Riven, it's just like any other day.

That was, until she met _her_.

The _Woman_ that always believed in her. The _Woman_ that was always there for her despite her countless attempts in driving _her_ away. _She_ always stuck around. To say _her_ patience is admirable would be giving _her _too little credit.

For Riven, Christmas would always be spent either watching people have the time of their lives or rethinking of her past mistakes. And it would always end with her passing out on her bed, eyes red and puffy. Waking up with a massive hangover the following day.

That all changed when she, for the first time, spent her Christmas with someone else.

Christmas with _her_ brought about a new profound perspective of the jolly occasion. Snuggled up by the fireplace near the Christmas tree, they drank their own serving of hot cocoa. Talking and laughing about good old times. Of times when Riven was incredibly stubborn. She still is, but she would like to think that she had toned that trait down, even if it's just by a bit. She still remembers the time when she confessed her feelings, the exact feeling she felt when the _Woman_ reciprocated her feelings. It's as vivid as stars on a clear nightsky.

Happiness, an emotion she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

And she was goddamn grateful that _she _was able to make her feel happy again.

Because Gods, she missed it.

Here they were, spending their third Christmas together. Similar to their first, they snuggled up by the fireplace. Though, there were no hot cocoa this time because Irelia was down with a cold.

"What are you thinking about?" Irelia asked, looking up from her position on Riven's lap.

Riven looked down, meeting her gaze as she said "What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"We've been together for _three_ years, Riven. I think I know you inside out." Irelia deadpanned, a bored expression on her face.

Riven settled with a scoff. "Of course you do." Her gaze back to the fireplace.

A minute passed with nothing but them silently enjoying each other's company.

"I was just thinking about how much you've done for me," Riven broke the silence, fingers gently brushing through Irelia's soft silk hair. "Making me see the truth I was always so hesitant to accept. Of all the times when I would give you a hell of a time, of the times when I would hurt you with my words or actions."

Irelia got up from her position, getting close to Riven's face.

"Riven," She said gently. "You of all people should know that," she reached a hand up and caressed the Noxian's cheek. "I would go through all of that again if it means waking up with you by my side." She confessed, looking deeply into red eyes, her blue eyes shining with love and adoration.

Riven leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips, desperate to convey just how much that confession meant to her.

"You have no idea just how grateful I am to have you in my life, Irelia." Riven declared when she pulled away.

_Which reminds me…_

Riven stood up, pulling Irelia up with her before taking a step back.

"Maybe this will show you just how much you mean to me." Riven said in a soft tone.

Getting down on one knee, Riven reached behind her and pulled out a small wooden box with the infinity symbol engraved on the surface. She took a deep breath before opening the box.

Irelia stared at the simple silver band that was displayed before looking back at Riven.

She was at a lost for words.

"Xan Irelia, the one who stuck by me through thick and thin, the light to my dark gloomy days, the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Riven got her answer when she was tackled down by Irelia to the ground, the Woman screaming _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'._

Her enthusiasm and excitement evoked a chuckle from Riven.

When Irelia pulled away, Riven held her trembling right hand and slipped the silver band onto her ring finger.

Riven only had a second to admire the band before lips crashed against hers. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, only one thought in her mind.

_'Christmas is indeed, jolly.'_

* * *

**Author's Note : Merry Christmas!**


End file.
